Medium Drip and a NonFat Mocha
by thislittlespark
Summary: There's something on Kurt's mind when he orders a Medium Drip instead of his usual Non-Fat Mocha without even realizing what he's doing. Future!Klaine.
1. Medium Drip, Please

**Hello. I don't really know how this one happened, but here it is. This will be two parts, it's mostly written but my speed in updating will depend on feedback. Please excuse any Australian-isms, I attempt to write with an American frame of mind but I'm not American, so if there is anything you don't understand please let me know. I also don't know anything about American Universities, I have no idea if these schools are appropriate for their characters or what they're like, but it's not really important and I just picked whatever. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think :) **

**PS. Excuse the O.C., he's merely a plot device.**

**Part One – Medium Drip, Please. **

The two young men ducked quickly into the coffee shop, glad to be out of the harsh New York wind that characterised the day. Shivering slightly, the blonde shook his damp hair from his eyes, smiling at the boy beside him, guiding him over so they could join the small cue near the registers.

"You okay?" the smiling man asked quietly, reaching over to brush the other man's hair away from his face gently.

"Of course I am, James."

James flinched slightly at the way his partner moved away from his touch, but he didn't press the matter further, tucking his hands into his pockets and taking a step forward with the others in the line. The pair remained silent until it was their turn to place their order and the smiling worker behind the counter asked politely what they would like.

"Your usual, Kurt?"

"Medium Drip, please," Kurt murmured and this time James' frown deepened. He placed the order, handing over some money and giving the barista his name before they moved to the side to wait for their drinks.

A slightly awkward silence settled between them as they waited, neither wanting to speak until they had some of that warm caffeine coursing through them. As soon as their order was called, they grabbed the drinks and headed to a small table in the corner of the room.

James waited for Kurt to speak, but when the other boy failed to break the tension first he was unable to stop the sigh that escaped him.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt feigned innocence, raising his coffee to his lips and taking the smallest of sips.

"You ordered a Medium Drip."

Now Kurt really was confused, merely quirking an eyebrow in response.

"That's your 'something is wrong' drink."

"Excuse me?" Kurt spluttered.

"You think I don't notice you only deviate from your non-fat mocha when you're in a certain mood? And that it's always a Medium Drip?"

"_You know my coffee order?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"And then you get that far off look in your eyes, like you wish you were anywhere else but here." James was beginning to get frustrated and brought his hand up to run roughly through his tussled hair. "The look you've got right now, as a matter of fact."

"I don't know what you're talking about, James," Kurt mumbled his response into the lid of his take-away coffee cup, barely taking a second to glance at the man across from him.

"Oh please, Kurt, we've been together for six months, I'm not stupid."

"_I'm crazy about you."_

Kurt chose not to reply, swallowing another sip of his drink and not really knowing what he could say at this point to convince James that what he was saying wasn't true. If he was completely honest with himself, he would admit that this was because he didn't really care about James, not in the way one was supposed to care about their boyfriend.

The blonde felt himself sighing again as he gazed across the table at the guy he had fallen for pretty much instantly when they had met at the beginning of the Summer, taking in the hurt that seemed to be permanently present in Kurt's eyes and coming to realize what was actually going on.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" James cringed at his own words, knowing that forcing Kurt to talk about something that made him uncomfortable would only anger him. He took note of the defeated gaze that stared back at him, before pushing on with his questioning. "Why are you with me when you're clearly still in love with somebody else?"

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

The words hung in the air between them, stretching and swirling, playing over and over in the thick, tension filled silence that followed. James knew he had said enough, that it was up to Kurt now to make the next move.

The blonde watched as various emotions played over the younger man's face, shocked at what he was seeing. It was strange to him that Kurt, who normally hid his thoughts so well, was so plainly and easily showing his feelings and distress; whoever he was thinking about must have really been eating him up inside.

After several long moments of James patiently gazing at him, concern etched into his features, Kurt murmured one word, so quietly it was nearly lost in the general hustle and bustle of the café.

"Blaine."

"Sorry?"

"His name is Blaine," Kurt choked out louder this time. "The guy I think about, his name is Blaine, and he always gets a Medium Drip. Or, he used to at least."

"Your first love?" James spoke dryly, disbelieving that he was having this conversation, that this was how his relationship was falling apart.

Kurt merely nodded.

"So, what happened?" James asked when he realized that Kurt, with his wide unblinking eyes, was not going to speak and that he himself would have to continue to carry the conversation.

Kurt swallowed hard and gazed around the café, not really observing the other patrons but eager to find somewhere to look that wasn't on the man in front of him. "We couldn't handle the distance I guess. We fell in love in high school, and then he ended up at Brown and I ended up here. It's not even a huge distance, we just couldn't handle not seeing each other every day and we were so busy with class. And now, well, since graduation I can't stop thinking that…"

Kurt trailed off after realizing what he was saying and what he was admitting to. His boyfriend had asked him who he was in love with and he'd said another man's name.

"I'm so sorry, James." There were tears in Kurt's eyes as he finally looked up at the man across from him.

"It's okay, Kurt, I understand." James sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day before draining the remainder of his coffee; as much as he wanted to be there for Kurt, his heart wasn't sure how much more he could handle. "I'm going to go, okay?"

He stood slowly, giving Kurt the chance to say something, anything that would stop him from leaving. When it became evident that Kurt was going to stay as silent as he'd been all morning, James let out another slow breathe. "I think you need to work through some things, either go back to this guy or find a way to come to terms with it all. I'll consider things with us over, I'm fairly certain you're no where near ready to be with someone else."

Kurt nodded but didn't move from where he was seated, gazing up at his now ex-boyfriend.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you really need someone to talk to, okay?" James was sincere in his plea, making sure to catch Kurt's eyes and take in their beauty one last time. "I don't want you hurting."

He was greeted with a sad smile of thanks, which he returned, even if it was incredibly forced on his part.

And with that, James turned and left Kurt to the dregs of his coffee, the noise around him finally fading away to nothing as his mind zeroed in on the thought that had been repeating itself over and over since a certain phone call the previous night. _Blaine was now living in New York._


	2. A Grande NonFat Mocha

**AN: oh hi there! The response I've had for this has been incredible; you guys make me very happy. This was supposed to be just a two part story, but as I was writing this I realized it couldn't really be resolved so quickly, so there will be at least one more part, maybe two. I tried to make this one longer but the format kind of lends itself to these short snippets now that I've started it like this, I hope you don't mind. I'm unsure about the length of the conversation here, so please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two – A Grande Non-Fat Mocha<strong>

"_You've reached Kurt Hummel," he spoke into his cell as he moved around his apartment, using his first chance that week to tidy up and do a spot of cleaning. _

"_Kurt?"_

_The voice made him freeze mid way through bending down to pick up a throw pillow from where it had somehow found its way to the middle of the living room. He knew that voice, but surely it couldn't be him._

"_Who is this?"_

"_You don't recognize me?"_

"_Blaine? Are you drunk?"_

"_You sound so amazing, even just over the phone."_

_Kurt suddenly found it quite difficult to stand and, sinking into the sofa in front of him, he sighed, "What are you doing, Blaine?"_

"_I just am so lonely in this apartment on my own and the city is so big and I miss you."_

"_Well, Providence is quite large, I guess," Kurt mumbled through his confusion, heart beating impossibly hard in his chest, not quite believing what was happening._

"_Providence? Why are you talking about Providence? I'm in NYC, I'm in my home." _

_Blaine seemed to be struggling to get his mind and mouth around the words he was saying, and he was speaking in such a disjointed, child-like voice that Kurt found it difficult to believe what he was hearing. But that didn't stop his heart from pretty much stopping as his entire world shrank to nothing but the intoxicated man breathing nonsense in his ear and his own thoughts attempting to comprehend the meaning behind the drunken rambling. Blaine was living in New York._

* * *

><p>"Did you just order what I think you ordered?" The man blanched, as his companion ignored the question and moved away from the registers, apparently incredibly interested in selecting a lid and stirrer for his drink.<p>

With a roll of his eyes, he hurriedly paid for his own order, eager to follow his friend and question him further.

"Blaine, please tell me you did not just order that," he all but groaned as the barista behind the counter confirmed his fear by calling for the owner of a Grande Non-Fat Mocha to come forward and collect their purchase.

Blaine still had yet to say anything to his long time friend, causing the lean man to sigh as they took a seat by the window of the quiet café. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, David."

"Cut the crap, Blaine. You only drink mocha when you're thinking about your teenage dream."

The shorter man couldn't help the slightly sad chuckled that escaped him at David's words, as he gazed at his drink and his thoughts turned to the day he had first laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. He couldn't quite believe how well his friend seemed to know what was going through his head, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this to himself; if he didn't speak now, David would eventually get it out of him somehow.

"I called him…"

"You did what?"

"…when I was drunk…"

"Oh Blaine," David shook his head at his companion, offering a sympathetic smile and taking a small sip of his latte. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I was drunk," Blaine exclaimed, jumping to his own defence. "And I guess he's just been on my mind a lot lately."

"Any reason in particular? I thought we all agreed that you were going to move on with your life."

"Well, I'm living in New York now," Blaine looked down at his coffee, studying it as though it would save him from the questioning gaze of his best friend, or even provide the answers to the aching questions that had settled over him in recent months. "I think I always had the thought that if we were in the same city we'd get back together or… I don't know…"

David tilted his head to the side, observing as his friend trailed off, running his hands down the sides of his cup, clearly torn up inside over the countertenor with the incredible voice and wildfire personality that he'd watched completely capture Blaine's heart years earlier.

Letting out a long, slightly shaky breath, David sat up straighter, leaning forward to question Blaine further, keen to help him sort through what was going through his mind and clearly driving him crazy.

"Well, how does Kurt feel about this? How did this drunken conversation go?"

"I have no idea," Blaine's head fell into his hands as he laughed at his own misfortune yet again. "I only have the vaguest idea of what I even said to him. I'm sure it was a new level of pathetic."

"Okay, so first, you need to stop being so hard on yourself." David was clearly beginning to get frustrated at his friend feeling so sorry for himself. "It's difficult to watch and it's very un-Blaine."

"Un-Blaine?" The man himself quirked an eyebrow, jumping at the chance to deflect from his own problems at least for a moment. "I don't think that makes sense, grammatically, I mean."

"Don't change the subject, I'm trying to help you sort this shit out," David snapped.

Blaine frowned like a scolded child and slumped down in his seat, not caring that he was obviously sulking and acting at least half his age.

"Now, you need to do several things," David spoke again, speaking deliberately and slowly; after all he was dealing with something a kin to a child. "You need to call Kurt and apologise."

The curly haired man opened his mouth to protest but wasn't given the chance as David raised his hand in a signal to silence him and then carried on with his pep talk. "I know it'll be difficult and embarrassing but you have to; that call of yours probably freaked him out, he doesn't deserve your drunken ass calling and then never even apologising, especially if he's still as messed up as he was last I heard."

"You've spoken to him?" Blaine lifted his head, looking more attentive than he had all morning.

David had to refrain from rolling his eyes at his friend who was still as predictable and as blindly in love with Kurt as he'd been in high school, despite how much had happened since and how much he tried to deny it. Not that he put up much of a fight around David, who had always been able to see straight through him. Shaking his head, he took a slow sip of his coffee in order to torture Blaine a little longer before responding.

"Not directly, no," He finally said, to which Blaine visibly sighed and resumed his slumped demeanour. "I bumped into that Rachel girl a month or so ago. She said that Kurt was miserable without you and that the two of you needed to get your act together. There was also an anecdote in there about her two gay Dads and her dramatic saga of a relationship with Finn, but I wasn't really listening."

Blaine's expression was unreadable as he waited for the rest of David's speech to come.

"The point is, you need to work out what you want," David continued, leaning forward in his chair to catch Blaine's eye and emphasize his point. "You need to decide if you want Kurt back and you need to make it happen. Or you need to apologize to him for drunkenly talking his ear off and bringing all this drama back up again and then find a way to move on, because no one wants to see you so broken anymore."

The tears were evident in Blaine's eyes as he took a moment to allow his friend's words to sink in, the message that he had known himself, but was choosing to ignore because of that niggling fear that resided in his chest.

"Why are you so upset about this?" David was concerned now, he knew that the other man was hurting, but couldn't understand why he was so visibly upset about what was being discussed.

"I'm scared," Blaine murmured, admitting what he'd been frightened to admit to himself, let alone speaking the words out aloud. "What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I've screwed up so bad that he can't forgive me, or he's found someone else or…I don't even know but I'm terrified."

David's heart ached for his best friend, and he tread carefully over his next words, needing to find the right way to say it so that the two morons who were perfect for each other could finally see what everyone else had always known; that nothing could keep them apart except their own stupidity.

"Blaine, I know this is hard for you, and it hurt you a lot that you guys couldn't make it work before, and it's going to hurt you a hell of a lot if he rejects you–"

"If there is no 'but' in this sentence I will hurt you."

"But," David continued, speaking loudly over Blaine's dejected grumbling. "Just think about how it will feel when he says that he misses you too, and that he loves you – because he will, you know."

He paused for effect, giving Blaine a meaningful look to show how much he believed his words to be true. When he saw the realisation in the hazel eyes across from him, the look that showed clearly that Blaine was thinking about exactly how it would feel to finally have Kurt back, he relaxed back into his chair, latte in hand.

"And then you guys can run around draped in rainbows and dance around with unicorns and whatever." David smirked at finally seeing a crack of a smile on Blaine's face, who rolled his eyes and looked across the table pointedly, urging the taller man to continue speaking, seriously this time.

"Look, you have been pining over him for two years and I think you will always regret it if you don't just go for it now that you're in the same city, you're both older and you've both realised what it's like without each other."

Glancing down at his watch, David swore. "Shit, I'm late for a meeting," he stood slowly from the small café table, reluctant to leave his friend in such a fragile state. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not a child, and I don't need to be baby sat."

"Yeah, okay," David scoffed, smiling teasingly. "I'll believe you're not a child when you pull yourself together and call Kurt, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay," Blaine insisted. "And thanks, David. Sorry I've been a pain in the ass about this whole thing."

David brushed away the thanks, wished him luck and hurried out the door, leaving Blaine in a state of shock; the conversation had been intense and eye opening and now it was suddenly over and he was alone and left with the ball in his court, so to speak. Before he could talk himself out of it, and with David's encouragement repeating itself in his mind, Blaine slid his phone from where it rested in his pocket and hit the correct number, mentally berating himself that the number was still programmed in his speed dial.

His nerves were running wild as he placed the phone to his ear and attempted to use the steady dial tone as a way to help regulate his breathing. His mind was wiped completely blank as the ringing stopped.

"_You've reached Kurt Hummel."_


	3. And Some Biscotti to Share

**AN: So I slaved away to the early hours of the morning so I could get this out before I go on a holiday away from computers and internet for a week. And it was supposed to be the ending, but that didn't happen. There shall be more! Yay! So yes, please forgive all mistakes, this was rushed but I think I'm happy with it. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them coming because they truly make me happy. (And I just lost my job so, I need some extra happiness, haha)**

**I enjoy you all :)**

**Part Three – And some biscotti to share**

Kurt's hand shook slightly as he placed the key in the lock and turned it, letting himself into his apartment and closing the door behind him. He leant back against the wood, breathing out slowly and closing his eyes, attempting to block out the rest of the world, to escape from the stress of the day. His relationship with James had ended just hours earlier, and he didn't quite know what to do with himself, or how he was supposed to feel. He knew that he should probably be upset about it, but his mind kept turning itself to the boy with the curly hair and a dazzling smile that would always, without fail order a Medium Drip.

Scolding himself for thinking these things yet again, Kurt walked further into his home, dropping his keys onto the table and taking a seat to go through the pile of mail in his hands. Finding nothing but bills and advertisements, Kurt quickly became restless. He tossed the papers down onto the table and stood, looking around the room wildly as though hoping something of interest would catch his eye and give him a way to keep his mind off the thoughts that were currently running rampant.

Several minutes later, Kurt had finally settled in the living room, taking a seat on the sofa and hoping that the magazine in his lap would provide him with the exact kind of mind numbing entertainment that he needed. He was sufficiently enthralled in an extremely dry article about the marital status of some celebrity, when his phone began to ring. The ring barely startled the young man, who remained mostly focused on the story in front of him, as he picked up his cell, pressed the answer button and placed it to his ear, not bothering to check the display.

"You've reached Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was met with a silence that spoke volumes and he immediately regretted not even glancing at the caller I.D. There was a nervous hitching of breath on the other end of the line and Kurt just knew, somehow, who had called him. "Blaine?" He murmured.

"Kurt." The voice finally responded, slightly croaky. "I am so sorry."

The blue eyed man couldn't help the laughter that escaped him as he sighed, dropping his magazine onto the coffee table, and relaxed back into the sofa.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "You wouldn't be Blaine Anderson if you didn't do stupid things when you were drunk."

Blaine chuckled into the phone and Kurt could hear him let out a long breath, relaxing with every passing moment. "I can't believe I did that to you, I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt replied. "How about you just explain yourself a bit better though; what on earth were you up to that you were that drunk?"

"I don't even know," Blaine murmured before continuing to explain in a more normal tone. "I had one drink with some guys from work and then when I got home I guess I just kept on drinking; I was lonely. My mind always turns to you when I'm under the influence."

Kurt felt the heat rising in his cheeks, but avidly ignored it.

"So what's going on with you anyway?" He asked, hoping the question sounded casual. "You mentioned something about New York, but you were rather incoherent."

Blaine launched into an explanation of what he had been up to in the last six month. He told Kurt that after graduating he had spent the summer in Ohio with his parents, before realizing it was the last place he wanted to be. It had always been the plan that he would move to New York after college, and so Blaine had finally carried through with it. Neither boy mentioned the reason he had planned to move to the city, the plan they had made years ago, so that they could have been together.

As time progressed, the conversation moved to easier topics, questioning each other about the people in their lives. Kurt explained the many ups and downs of Rachel's relationship with his step-brother with rather colourful language and long anecdotes and Blaine explained what David and Wes had been up to, not leaving any details from the tales of mischief and mayhem from their later college years.

Kurt had tucked his feet underneath him, curling around the soft pillows he had scattered over his sofa, smiling into the phone as they chatted with ease, not quite believing how well things were going between them. He hadn't realized Blaine was waiting for him to say something until there was the sound of the other man clearing his throat politely.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I was saying that I had to go, I've been sitting in this damn café for a really long time and people are starting to think I'm insane," Blaine explained.

"Oh, okay," Kurt failed miserably at keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

"Did you want to maybe meet for coffee?" The eagerness in Blaine's tone calmed and excited Kurt at the same time; he quickly agreed and the pair made plans to meet up the next day.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you, Kurt."

_The young college student gripped the phone tighter, pulled the rug closer and squeezed his eyes shut tight, leaning against the wall as a single tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_I miss you so much," the voice was whispering in his ear, echoing in his mind. _

"_I miss you more, I'm sure of it."_

"_Lies, its all lies and I won't believe a word of it." _

"_Would I ever lie to you?" he smirked and wiped at his face with his handkerchief. _

"_I wouldn't put it pass you," the other man joked and both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence, the conversation reminiscent of one they'd had many times before. _

"_I love you, Blaine" he spoke, still not opening his eyes, feeling that maybe, if he imagined hard enough, his boyfriend would magically appear in his dorm room beside him. _

"_I love you too, Kurt."_

Kurt combed his light brown hair to one side, working it so that it sat just right before aiming the hair spray and allowing the product to do its work. Shaking out his nerves, he moved from his en-suite, making his way to the closet to find a coat that would go with his outfit. Selecting a couple of options he began testing them out in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, mirroring the feeling of the nerves running wild through his stomach. Anxiety was coursing through his veins and he knew he needed to calm down. Kurt swapped a brown jacket for a thick black sweater that would go nicely with his favourite scarf and his thoughts turned to Blaine and his obsession with cardigans. _I bet he's wearing some kind of knitwear, _he thought to himself, laughing inwardly at the memories of countless shopping trips in which he'd had to talk his then boyfriend out of buying more cardigans. _At least they make him look even more adorable. _

Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Kurt slipped his slender arms into the sweater, appraising his appearance one last time as he mentally scolded himself for where that thought process was going. _This is not a date; it's just coffee with the only man you've ever been in love with._

Blaine Anderson was nervous. He was really nervous. He tugged on his grey cardigan so that it was wrapped around him even tighter, continuously telling himself over and over that it wasn't a date. He played nervously with the wool of his hem as he attempted to calm himself down. He arrived at the café they had agreed on, and with a quick scan of the tables, made his way to the cue in front of the registers.

Before he knew it, the lady behind the counter was asking him what he would like, and without even thinking Blaine replied.

"A medium drip, a grande non-fat mocha and a serve of the biscotti, please."

It wasn't until he had paid the worker and stepped to the side to wait for the drinks that he even realized what he had done. And then he started to panic. What if Kurt didn't want his usual? What if it wasn't his usual anymore? What if he didn't even show up?

Thankfully he was saved from completely hyperventilating by the barista announcing that his order was ready. He moved to collect the items as the ringing of a bell signalled that someone had entered the little café. Blaine turned to lay his eyes on the magnificent man in front of him, who he hadn't seen in at least a year. His face splitting into a huge grin, Blaine gestured for Kurt to meet him at a table near the window, carefully carrying the drinks and snack over.

"Hi," Kurt murmured at the same time that Blaine said a quiet "hello," causing both men to chuckle as they took their seats across from each other.

"I got you a non-fat mocha," Blaine said, handing over one of the coffees that he had been holding. "I'm sorry if you wanted something else. Was it presumptuous of me to assume you'd still order the same coffee? I got some biscotti for us to share as well, I hope that's okay."

"Blaine, you're rambling," Kurt rolled his eyes, accepting the coffee with a smile. "And it probably was a bit presumptuous, but I don't really mind."

A comfortable silence seemed to settle over the table as both boys blushed lightly at the awkwardness of their first few moments together. Neither showed any indication that they were planning on being the first to speak, as they took small sips of their drinks, and exchanged quick, nervous glances. Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep red when Blaine caught his eye and offered him a sweet smile, before looking back down at his biscotti as his own blush settled over his features.

"This is stupid," Blaine finally spoke, grinning at his companion. "We know how to have coffee together."

"Well, it's been a very long time. I guess we just have to get used to it again, if you want to that is."

When Kurt spoke he looked across the table, seeking out the hazel eyes across from him, hoping to convey the meaning behind his words.

Blaine lifted his head and leant forward slightly, holding Kurt's gaze with a hopeful look and genuine smile of his own, "I definitely do want to get used to it again."

The pair sat back into their own seats, smiling sweetly at each other, allowing the words to sink in. Did they just agree to give it another try?

"It still feels the same," Blaine said, after a beat.

"What do you mean?"

Realizing what he had said, Blaine shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "Us. Spending time together. It feels just the same, in a nice way of course."

Kurt just stared back at him, eyes filled with that same look he had given him hundreds of times over their years together; it was hopeful and passionate and a look only ever reserved for moments like these, between the two of them.

"Well, I'm not surprised that it's still the same, you ordered us the same drinks we've been getting since high school," Kurt spoke with a smirk, easily falling into old habits of joking around with his best friend.

"Hey," Blaine said, feigning offence before continuing with that wide grin of his. "Let's not forget the biscotti."


	4. A Cupid Cookie

**AN: And I present to you, the final instalment. I never intended this to be this long and I really felt this was a nice place to end it, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Also, sorry for the wait on this one, I went on a holiday :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think of this ending, I'd really appreciate it. (I'm looking at you silent people who have this on alert but have never said hello to me, haha). Enjoy!**

**Part Four – A Cupid Cookie**

_Once again, Blaine found himself sitting in the back seat of his car, wrapped in his warmest sweater, cell phone against his ear, tears in his eyes as he spoke to his boyfriend. It turned out that his car was the only place he could get away from the prying ears of his roommate and the curious looking of passers-by if he ended up yelling down his phone in the middle of a courtyard. _

"_We've been having this same conversation for weeks," he heard himself say, not even realizing he'd decided to say it, but knowing how very true it was. _

"_I know, but we never seem to come up with any sort of solution," Kurt replied. _

_Blaine remained quiet, desperately searching for something new or something that would make all their problems disappear. _

"_I miss the little things that come with being together," Kurt continued. "I miss shopping for cardigans with you, or just going for coffee."_

"_I miss being able to just reach over and play with your hair whenever I feel like it," Blaine carried on from Kurt's confession, as though he was merely continuing his own thought process. _

"_And I miss being able to scold you for that," Kurt said dryly. "I don't like my hair being touched."  
><em>

"_And I know you don't mind when it's me, and I miss being able to relish in that feeling, and being able to see that frustrated little smile you get when I do it anyway."_

_Both boys fell silent then; they were turning over what was being said in their minds, memories playing out before them, flittering through mental lists of each others quirks, and how much they relied on being able to experience those moments first hand. And that's when it all spiralled out of control. _

"_All we ever do is talk about how much we miss each other."_

"_You deserve better than this, Kurt."_

"_Don't be stupid, Blaine."_

"_I'm serious; you don't deserve to have your life put on hold like this. Or I should at least be able to handle this better so that we can make it work."_

"_I should have put in more effort too; it's not your fault."_

"_Are we really breaking up over the phone?"_

"_You think we're breaking up?"  
><em>

"_Well, what else are we doing?"_

* * *

><p>"And here are your menus," the waitress handed over the cards, smiling as she stepped back. "I'll be back in a few moments."<p>

Kurt quietly thanked the young woman as she walked away, leaving the two of them alone. He looked across at his companion, smiling at the fact that they were back at this place again; a first date.

"It feels really good to be on a date with you again," Blaine murmured, practically grinning down at his menu.

"That's not surprising," Kurt looked down at his own menu, feigning nonchalance. "It is me you're on a date with, and I am amazing."

He winked to show that he was joking, barely able to contain a giggle at the scandalized look on Blaine's face. The pair dissolved into laughter and a casual banter that was only interrupted by the waitress returning to take their order and then again when she returned with their drinks and food.

Neither one could pinpoint what was so marvellous about the date, but it really was just simple. The conversation flowed easily, jokes were made and memories laughed about, both just truly enjoying each others company for the first time in what felt like years. It wasn't even entirely noticeable that they were avoiding the awkward topic of their break-up, the time they'd spent apart, or the particulars of what it meant that they were now back in each others lives.

That conversation became unavoidable however, after their meals had been cleared away and the waitress returned with their coffees.

"So you're drinking a drip coffee?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt as he added sugar to his own.

"I drink it sometimes," Kurt blushed. "James says I order it when I'm sad, but I'm not in the slightest bit down right now, I think it has something to do with you."

"Who's James?" Blaine took a sip of a drink, trying to calm the nerves that had immediately erupted at the sound of another man's name; he wasn't the jealous type and he knew he didn't need to jump to conclusions.

"Oh, right," Kurt startled, not even realizing the name he'd let slip. "He is my ex, I guess. Um, he broke up with me because I obviously still have feelings for you; it all came out after that phone call."

"My stupid drunken phone call broke you up? Oh now I feel like a complete ass."

Kurt laughed. "I really wouldn't worry about it, he's a nice guy but we weren't together for too long and I never really felt enough for him, I suppose. And I'm pretty happy with how things have turned out, aren't you?"

He smiled hopefully across the table, searching the hazel eyes he found there for any indication that he'd just ruined things between them. Terrified, he mentally berated himself. _You don't bring up other men on the first date, Hummel. You're a complete idiot._

But this was hardly their first date.

"I'm really happy with how things have turned out," Blaine smiled genuinely. "It's just weird to think about this time where we were apart and seeing other people."

"Did you see other people?" Kurt asked.

"I went on a few dates, but nothing serious." Blaine shrugged. "I've mainly been focusing on school."

Kurt was silent for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee, taking in the man in front of him. It was hard to believe that so much had happened between them, and that so much time had passed since they'd last been together in this capacity. They'd missed so much together and it saddened him greatly.

"I wish that whole breaking up thing hadn't happened." Kurt surprised even himself then. He hadn't meant to say it, but knew that he was being completely honest, and if there was anyone he could be completely honest with, it was Blaine. "And the way it happened was so stupid, I feel like we should have tried harder, I'm sorry."

Blaine reached across the small space between them, taking Kurt's hand in his own, lightly brushing his thumb over the back of the other man's hand. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and swallow his nerves.

"Kurt," he said. "Don't apologise. I know this is going to be difficult, and so much has changed, but it still feels so much the same. I think we need to just forget it all ever happened. Not disregard our past – I don't want to trivialise it – but we can move passed it."

He felt the stinging feeling in the corners of his eyes, and he paused to take a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

"I still feel exactly the same about you; I don't think anything could ever change that."

Kurt nodded, squeezing the hand holding his, letting Blaine know that he felt the same way.

"I completely agree with you," Kurt said. "We've both grown up a lot since then and I think we can move forward, take things slowly and not mention that yucky period of time where we were apart, at least not till we've reached a point where we're completely comfortable with everything. It's obviously really important to both of us, and I think that'd be best."

"So we're giving this a real shot?" Blaine grinned.

"Well," Kurt smiled flirtatiously, taking Blaine's smile as an indication that they'd both had enough serious conversation. "I guess that depends on whether we'd call this 'first date' a success."

* * *

><p>"<em>A Medium Drip and a Grande Non-Fat Mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies."<em>

"_You know my coffee order?"_

"_Of course I do."_

Kurt smirked at his boyfriend and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. The pair were out for a day of shopping and generally just enjoying the fact that that February 14th was one of the first days when they could step outside without fear of blizzard that they'd had all year. They'd quickly ducked into their favourite café, where Blaine had just ordered them a disgustingly sugary cupid cookie to go with their usual drinks.

"Is that a bit risky?" Kurt teased. "We've never been big on Valentine's Day, not since the Gap incident."

Blaine blushed and tucked his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans. "We're starting a fresh, we've discussed this. Why would you have to bring that day up?"

"We discussed forgetting the break-up, but I quite enjoy bringing up your misguided attempts to serenade Jeremiah, and his misguided attempts at a fashionable hair style."

"I can't believe you still remember his name." Blaine laughed.

"Of course I do, have to keep my competition in mind don't I?" Kurt gave Blaine a coy smile, bouncing up onto his toes as the barista called them forward to collect their coffees.

Kurt passed the Medium Drip over his shoulder to Blaine, smiling to himself about the small action, how familiar it all was and how nice it was to have it back. They'd been dating again for a couple of months, and it still hit him occasionally how much he'd missed moments like these.

"Just so you know," Blaine continued with the conversation, once they had both taken appreciative sips of their drinks and stepped outside into the mild New York air. "Jeremiah could never compete with you, no one could."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, linking an arm through Blaine's and leaning down to place his head on his shoulder as they began walking.

"Way to turn an amusing moment into total sap, Blaine Warbler." Kurt chuckled at his own use of the man's high school nickname, one that he evidently still couldn't shake.

"Oh, you love it."

"I love you."

It was the first time either had said those three words in a long time. They'd really meant it when they'd said they didn't want to rush things, and all though both men had been thinking it, feeling it, living it, both had been too fearful to actually speak the words, lest it all disappear again.

But Kurt said it; he said it as though it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world to say and he said it like he meant it.

Blaine halted their walking, turning to place his hand on Kurt's cheek, caressing it gently and looking deep into the sparkling blue eyes that he just couldn't get enough of. He was silent for a moment more, just taking in the man before him; the pale, perfect complexion, the passion in the eyes, the soft, pink lips. Both men broke out into a grin, delighted by the moment that was passing between them. Blaine leant forward, lightly tugging Kurt's face down to meet his and placing a tender, coffee flavoured kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too." Blaine murmured, as they pulled away, and began their walking once again.

Kurt raised his coffee cup to his mouth, savouring the flavour of his mocha and the warm, even pressure of Blaine's hand in his.

**The End. **


End file.
